bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kogata Karui
| birthday = October 1st | gender = Female | height = 162cm | weight = 43 kg | blood type = O | affiliation = Mukei Tsuki | occupation = Unknown / None | previous occupation = None | team = Koryūmaru | previous team = Rōge | partner = Mukei Tsuki | previous partner = Kodokuna Okami | base of operations = Unknown | relatives = Yaban Miko (Foster Parent) Tosatsu Okami (Foster Parent) | education = | signature ability = Unknown }} Kogata Karui (小型軽い, "Tiny Light") commonly known as Koji (虎子, "Tiger Child") by Mukei Tsuki, is the strongest female within Koryūmaru. She was raised by Kodokuna Okami, and is the student of Yaban Miko. She attends , and is several grades bellow her boss, Mukei. Also, according to Mononoke Hoshi, she is an incredibly potent video gamer player. Appearance Kogata is an extremely young and fragile girl. Her appearance is that of a petite middle school-er with long silver hair that is tied in twin-tails. She has light colored eyes, and an almost completely flawless complexion. Her skin is light colored, and she is short in height. Her outfit consists of a dark blue button down vest with side straps, over a tank top, and a dark blue skirt. In a way, the outfit is somewhat similar to that of Yaban Miko's, but without the partially exposed chest and jewelry. The skirt seems to have more detail to it then Yaban's, as many have noticed it has two yellow lines. She also strays from wearing he foster mother's slutty shoes, and chooses to wear sneakers. Mukei's school uniform also plays a big role in Kogata's outfit as she took his tie and wrapped it around her left arm. Neatly cut pieces of his sleeves also act as ties in which she used to separate her hair into twin-tails. On some occasions, she is seen carrying a tiny little orange hamster with her. Though it is not an article of clothing or an artifical object, it is considered a part of her attire. Mukei has gone as far as to give it a name, calling it Puchi (プチ, "Small"), a reference to Kogata's name. Personality According to Mononoke Hoshi, Kogata is an individual whom mimics the personalities of those around her. Like her habit to become engrossed in any video game she plays, she becomes completely attached to the person giving her the most attention. Though, besides that uncanny trait, she has proven to be a rather kind and caring person when being her complete self. Kogata's mentality is similar to that of a child's, as she just likes to play around, and doesn't care to be serious. Whilst in the care of Kodokuna Okami, Kogata possessed a completely apathetic nature. She showed no care towards those whom she did not know, and even went out of her way to purposely seclude herself to avoid group activities. She was extremely shy, and rarely spoke. Many would have considered her to be an emo, if it wasn't for her extremely bright and outgoing outfits. Yaban Miko, the woman responsible for training her, claims that her personality completely rubbed off on Kogata. Upon being within the presence of Mukei Tsuki for long periods of time, Kogata has shown to possess many of his traits. The most noticeable one is her lack of urgency, and the desire to do whatever she pleases. Mukei, whom doesn't seem to care what she learns from him, claims that he's happy she has taken such a liking to him. Though, without his knowledge, Kogata has developed an extremely uncanny crush on him. To express her emotions and desire to "be with him, she has unconsciously began to act like him in many ways. Following her desire to do as she pleases, she is an incredibly perverse and straight forward person. Having fallen in love with Mukei, Kogata has abandoned the habit of taking on the personality of those close to her. She has instead become so attached to Mukei, that she claims to never want to leave her side. This has changed her into a woman who could easily classify as the overly attached girlfriend type. However, considering Mukei cherishes her dearly, he pays no mind to it. He has even been seen fueling her ambition by allowing her to sleep within the same room as him. History Equpiment Powers & Abilities Fullbring Quotes *(To Mukei Tsuki) "Big girls, little girls, and even girls with glasses! Look Mukei-nii! I found you a Harem! Are you proud of me?" Trivia